Untitled
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: When Edward and Bella stumble across a new born vampire they're in for many surprises. Especially because this boy isn't a normal vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Edward and Bella walked the strip of Port Angeles, Edward was contemplating on buying Bella something even though she would quickly refuse. Bella on the other hand was worrying about the up-coming wedding and how she paled in comparison to Edward.

Just the little things they always worried about when with each other.

When Edward stopped in his tracks and dropped Bella's hand, the brunnette looked up at him in surprise. "Edward?" she questioned.

Edward looked at her with an unreadable expression, though Bella was sure she saw fear etched in his features. "Edward what's wrong?" she asked again.

"Stay right here." he said sternly.

"Ok but..."

"No buts, just stay here."

Edward walked a little further, then dipped into an alley. Bella strained her ears to hear what was going on, she swore she heard growling and...Was that crying? Bella decided that since she didn't have the best of luck she would obey Edward and stay back even though she wanted to see what was going on.

Edward poked his head around the corner, "Call Carlisle, tell him to me here...And bring Emmett." he said going back into the alley.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows but pulled the cell phone, that was given to her by Edward, and dialed the Cullen residence. After the first ring Alice picked up the phone, "Hi Bella! Carlisle and Emmett are on their way, they should be there...Now!"

A black car pulled up and Calisle and Emmett hurridly got out of it, they muttered quick hello's then dipped into the alley as Edward had done. "Thanks...Alice?" Bella said shaking her head.

"No problem." she said.

"Bye." Bella sighed.

"Bye."

Bella put the phone in her purse and waited for the three vampires to come back. After some more growling Emmett, Carlisle and Edward carried, what looked like ,a boy out of the alley and placed him in the car. Emmett then went back into the alley as Carlisle drove off. "We're going to have to run." Edward said startling Bella.

"What ha-" but before she could get the question out they were running.

Once at the Cullen household Bella noticed the boy again, he looked only 14, his caramel skin glittered from the lamp that was sitting next to him. His pink, full lips were formed into frown even though he was unconcious, and his brown corkscrew curls fell softly into his eyes. He layed on the couch where Carlisle tended to him, making sure he was okay even though he was obviously a vampire.

"Who is he?" Bella asked after a long period of silence.

"I tried to read his thoughts, but...Well you know how I told you that after you're changed you may not remember certain things about your human life?" Edward whispered to her.

Bella nodded.

"Well he doesn't remember anything, not even his own name. The only thing going through his thoughts were the words 'Kill', 'Blood', and he kept thinking something about... 'It hurts to remember.' He's a newborn, his transformation was complete about a week ago. I thik he let his thirst get out of control that's why Emmett had to stay behind...To dispose." he said grimly.

"Oh." Bella choked out.

A moan was heard from the couch and Bella looked over at the boy and saw him open his eyes. The startling crimson made her jump, he sat up and looked around his eyes widening to the large house. Carlisle looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow, "Son...Can you tell me your name?" he asked.

The boy looked at Carlisle and frowned, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, I'm a doctor." Carlisle said softly.

"Oh...Am I sick?" he asked.

Carlisle grinned, "Well...Not really."

"Oh."

"So can you tell me your name?" Carlisle asked again.

The boy shook his head and bit his lip, "It hurts to remember." he said.

Carlisle looked up at Edward who only shrugged.

Bella was starting to get weirded out by this strange kid, who was he? And why couldn't he remeber anything that happened before his transformation?

Out of nowhere Alice bounded down the steps and walked over to Carlise, "His name is Jayson, he's been missing for two weeks, his parents are worried to death. He's from Seattle." she said.

"Vision?" Carlisle asked.

"No, the news." Alice said with a smile.

Edward chuckled.

"Well he can't go back to his parents now." Carlisle said.

"I ran away." Jayson said.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him. "I ran away from mom and dad..." he looked thoughtful for a minute.

"They used to hurt me...It hurt bad, they made me hurt, they made me cry a lot, I didn't like that." he said.

He looked up at Carlisle, "Are you making me go back? Please don't make me go back." he said as something red glistened in his eyes.

Edward raised an eyebrow at this.

Tears started to poor down his cheeks, but it was blood, not tears at all. Bella placed a hand over her mouth, it was like something out of a horror movie. Jayson's blood-tears trailed down his cheeks and onto his dirty, already blood-stained clothing. "God." Alice breathed.

This child was definatly not a normal vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice go get a tissue." Carlisle said as he stared at the boy.

Alice nodded and was gone in a flash, only to reappear a half of a second later with a tissue in her hands. She bent toward to boy and started to dry his tears, his crying stopped as he looked at Alice. Once she was done she stood up and smiled, "All better?"

Jayson nodded.

"Good."

"Do you think you can stand up?" Carlisle asked him.

Jayson swung his legs over the couch and slowly rose to his feet.

"Good." Carlisle said.

"So Carlisle, are we taking him in?" Alice asked.

Carlisle smiled at his adopted daughter, "We have no other choice, of course we'll have to go up to Tanya's for a few years so he can learn some control..." his voice trailed off as he saw the sad look from Bella and glare from Edward.

Carlisle sighed, "Edward, Bella the whole family doesn't have to go."

"I'm going where?" Jayson asked, breaking into the conversation.

"To Denali to learn some control...We can't have you attacking humans." Carlisle said sternly.

Jayson nodded sadly.

"Look Jayson, we just don't want the Volturi to come. If you keep attacking humans, then the Volturi will step in, and you will be killed."

"Okay."

"Alice would you please go get the rest of the family?" Carlsile asked.

Alice nodded and skipped up the stairs, her angelic voice calling for Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme. The four of them came down together, Rosalie stopped in her tracks and looked at the boy. He reminded her of someone...Henry, little Henry, with his curls, and his deep dimples. If she could cry she would, this boy unknowingly brought back memories of the little boy she longed to have.

Rosalie took a deep breath and walked down the stairs and strode over to her husband.

"Well everyone, I would like to introduce to you the new adition to the family, Jayson." Carlisle said.

Jason smiled, and waved nervously to his new family.

Rosalie let a small smile grace her features as she looked at the boy, she would talk to Emmet, then ask Carlisle if she could adopt Jayson herself.


End file.
